


In The Castle

by RazzyNuke639



Series: The Mystery [1]
Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Blood, Drinking, Eventual Romance, F/M, Mystery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-01
Updated: 2015-05-01
Packaged: 2018-03-26 14:01:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3853306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RazzyNuke639/pseuds/RazzyNuke639
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Meeting Arno Dorin, but not on the best of terms.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In The Castle

**Author's Note:**

> My first fanfic! Some words may be spelled wrong. No spoilers!  
> ENJOY!! :D

You awoke in the pitch black room to the sound of clattering dishes downstairs, which wasn't unusual since the workers were up till three cleaning. This time was different though, you could tell. You could hear people yelling down the stairway in their confused drowsiness. 

You lived in your Uncle’s castle. Your parents lived with other relatives a few buildings away, and were working many hours with their new jobs. They had begged your Uncle, the king, to let you stay since there wasn’t enough room with the other relatives. It was hard, but it was better than all three of you living on the streets. Your Uncle had married into the throne, but he had drinking problems and a bad temper. He murdered his wife a short three months later. He wasn't caught.

No one was sure what to think, but one time when you visited when you were little he was drunk and told you the whole thing. You had been wandering around when you found his room. You found many weapons, and were very scared when he walked in. That’s when he told you, and he threatened to kill you if you told anyone else. That’s probably why he let you stay, to keep a better eye on you. After all you were allowed in few rooms. Only the ones the servants had access to whenever they wanted. They were horrible and treated you terribly.

Since there was no chance of going back to sleep in all the commotion, you decide to go see what this was all about. As your eyes adjusted to the new brightness of the hall, the stairs came into vision. Your heart dropped and you collapsed on the floor. Blood was everywhere and everyone who had come to investigate was dead. Your Uncle was one of the many who lay on the floor. A strange man with a hood hanging over his eyes was standing there. His weapon, a hidden blade, was still unsheathed.

You weren't sure who this man was, but you wanted him to leave. Or even better yet dead. You weren't sure how he’d gotten in there anyway. The place was heavily guarded. You were pretty sure what had happened, but you didn't want to even think of the crime scene outside.

He noticed you and your reaction to what you had just seen. He obviously hadn't known there was anyone left alive. You sat there on the floor, your face buried in your hands. He felt bad for making you feel this way. Who wouldn't, he had just killed your family member and you walked in to see your Uncle lying dead on the floor.

You suddenly felt very angry with this strange man. You stood up, your face and eyes red from crying. You started to sprint toward him, wishing you had a knife in your hand. You caught a glimpse of something shiny made of steel, just what you had been hoping for. When you reached him you took it from his belt and held it to his neck. He looked down at you. He didn't try to stop you. The first thought that came to your mind was that he didn't think you would do it! You should just kill him right then and get this over with, you didn't care what the consequence was. You slightly relaxed. You were starring into his eyes that were shadowed by his hood.

He pushed your hand that was holding the knife down. You had forgotten that the weapon was in your hand. You dropped the knife at the touch of his cold leather glove. The shock had just hit you. You started to collapse again, but he caught you just before you hit the ground. He picked you up and carried you to your room. You were already dozing to sleep before he lay you on your bed and covered you up with a thin sheet.


End file.
